


Don't let the Dream-Eater bite!

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Alec Lightwood knows exactly what he wants out of life: To be the Idris Region's best Steel-type Pokémon trainer. At least, that's what he thought he wanted, before a glittering Psychic-type gym leader got under his skin. Can he win the battle, or will he be overcome in this war of hearts?Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Dream
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Don't let the Dream-Eater bite!

“Musharna, use Dream Eater!” gym leader Magnus Bane shouted above the roar of the crowd. The Pandemonium Gym— the psychic-type gym in the Idris region— always had a full crowd, the seats packed to the rafters with stylish people. Coming to see the magician Magnus Bane perform was pure entertainment, both in skill and spectacle. Combined with the up-and-coming reputation of Edom City as a cultural capital, a gym-battle ticket at Pandemonium was one of the most exclusive events in town. 

Alec Lightwood didn’t care about any of that— he only cared about getting the Mind Badge. With seven gym badges already under his belt, this glittery, flamboyant— and incredibly powerful— specialist was the only thing standing between him and the Elite Four. He knew he’d never be the Champion— that was reserved for the more ambitious types, more specifically his brother and training partner Jace— but Alec had a more modest dream of becoming an Elite Four trainer himself. His specialty was Steel, and there hadn’t been a Steel-type trainer in the elite four in over twenty years, since his grandfather Gideon retired. But those hopes were being crushed with each Pokémon Bane knocked out. 

“Return Skarmory! You fought well.” Alec touched the Pokéballs at his belt. He had two Pokémon left— Doublade and Bisharp. He had a strong bond with Doublade, but he’d made a grave mistake last time he challenged Magnus: going with comfort over strategy. Bisharp was a secondary dark type— immune to psychic type moves— like Musharna’s signature Dream-eater. Ever since the first time he’d lost to Magnus, Alec had been training fiercely with Bisharp in the fairy-filled Brocelind Forest. It’s been six battles since, but they were finally ready. 

“Bisharp— you’re up!” Alec touched the Pokéball once to his heart before tossing it out onto the field— a silent encouragement.

“A daring type matchup— Dark types are notoriously difficult to train,” Magnus tutted, looking a little impressed. “You continue to surprise me, Alexander.”

Bisharp was faster than Musharna, dodging it’s attempt at Yawn, deftly avoiding sleep. One hit of Dark Pulse, a single blow from X-Scissor, and Musharna fainted. 

“ _Alec Lightwood has won the battle!”_ The announcer bellowed.

“I must say,” Magnus sighed wistfully, returning his Pokémon to its ball. “I will miss seeing your gorgeous face grace my gym. Regardless, congratulations are in order.” Magnus curtsied with a flourish before extending his hand to Alec, a shimmering purple Mind Badge in his palm.

“Thanks.” Alec gripped the badge in his palm. He’d gotten what he wanted, but why did it feel like something was missing? “You know, uh— I’ll miss you too. Maybe we could…” 

“Go to dinner? I know this fabulous hole-in-the-wall Galar-region style curry place. Meet me back here at 7:00.” Magnus winked, bowed to the crowd, and sashayed through the stadium doors. Alec might have originally come to Pandemonium for a gym badge, but he would return this time with a new, unfamiliar challenge at hand— a first date.


End file.
